


Le goût du thé

by Dienael



Series: Salut à toi. [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Character, Established Relationship, M/M, kinda fluff i guess, student protest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le problème d'être en couple avec un apprenti gangster c'est qu'on se retrouve à devoir aller le chercher à la gendarmerie de bon matin. Le problème de sortir avec un apprenti révolutionnaire c'est qu'on se retrouve à craindre de devoir aller le chercher à l'hôpital de bon matin. Le problème d'être avec quelqu'un tout court c'est qu'il faut apprendre à faire des compromis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le goût du thé

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie de fluff, de Jehan et de Montparnasse et bim. (Les prénoms des personnages de cet univers sont répertoriés [ici](http://dienael.tumblr.com/post/142252278864/dienael-dienael-so-i-have-like-a-moutain-of).)  
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

« J'ai vu Montparnasse. » avait lâché Eponine d'un air désintéressé – façade, façade, façade criait son visage et Jehan avait eu le tact de ne pas le souligner.  
« Alors ? »  
« Il prévoit de venir à la manifestation de cet après-midi. »

C'était un souci. C'était un souci parce que Montparnasse voulait dire souci, parce que Montparnasse voulait dire chaos et insurrection, parce que Montparnasse ne savait pas s'arrêter. C'était un souci parce que Jehan aurait préféré rentrer chez eux et le laisser se rouler en boule contre ses genoux plutôt que d'aller le chercher à la gendarmerie le lendemain, un souci parce qu'Enjolras allait littéralement virer au vert et que Jehan ne pourrait que soupirer, fort, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir mais qu'il était hors de question qu'il tente de contrôler qui que ce soit. Personne ne contrôlait Montparnasse, c'était encore ce que Prouvaire préférait chez lui.  
Gentiment, il avait pressé une main sur l'épaule d'Eponine avant de partir à la recherche de son partenaire. 

« Partenaire » c'était le mot que Montparnasse avait lâché d'un air absent, allongé sur le ventre sur le lit de Jehan lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Pas « petit ami » parce que le mot semblait trop enfantin et naïf, pas « plan cul » parce qu'ils étaient plus que ça, que ça ne recouvrait pas l'extension de leur relation. Partenaire, c'était une façon de dire partenaire de crime et de jeux, partenaire à la vie et à la mort, partenaire dans les bons et les mauvais moments. C'était un mot qu'affectionnait Jehan.

Il tournait dans un couloir du bâtiment des arts lorsqu'un bras s'était coulé autour de sa taille, un baiser pressé sur sa joue alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

« C'est moi que tu cherches, Poids Plume ? »

Le sourire de Montparnasse était plein de mensonges et d'ennuis et Jehan lui avait pincé la joue, un vague agacement dans le regard.

« On m'a dit- »  
« Eponine t'a dit. » avait corrigé doucement le jeune homme en l’entraînant à sa suite vers la machine à café.  
« Oui. Que tu comptais venir cet après-midi. »

Théophile avait plissé le nez, amusé plus qu'autre chose, et s'était penché pour laisser Jehan enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses arrêter. » avait-il soufflé d'un air un peu trop sérieux et Montparnasse avait éclaté de rire parce que c'était absurde cette inquiétude, irréel, presque, parce qu'être arrêté était le dernier de leurs problèmes si la police devait intervenir.  
« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » avait-il contré sur le même ton et Jehan s'était passé une main sur le visage.

C'était une conversation sans fin, qu'ils avaient encore et encore depuis que les manifestations avaient commencé, parce que Montparnasse ne pouvait s'empêcher de semer le désordre et que Jehan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retrouver au milieu des lacrymos, à hurler contre les policiers. C'était une conversation houleuse et désagréable, parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas aux mêmes choses, parce que Montparnasse imaginait comment profiter des émeutes quand Jehan imaginait comment les rendre plus significatives. Ils s'étaient jaugés, un instant, avant que Prouvaire ne ferme les yeux, la joue pressée contre l'épaule de Théophile.

« Sois sage. » avait-il simplement dit.  
« Toujours. » 

C'était un mensonge, ils le savaient tous les deux, et Jehan avait secoué la tête en se détachant de lui.

« Offre-moi un thé et je ferais en sorte de ne pas me faire blesser. »

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ensuite avait un goût de sucre et de citron.


End file.
